Do You Like Nightmares
by Editor Matt
Summary: having just moved in to a new home, Danny discovers that it's already the house of a ghost girl. He's fall in love with her, but love can be as bad as any nightmare, and nightmares are her specialty.


This Is just a quick story that I started yesterday because I had nothing to do. When I get around to it I'll continue it. I can't see it being more than 5 chapters at the very most. Enjoy

* * *

><p>He's been in the house all day. Getting used to this latest location his parents have decided to move to in their never ending quest for the supernatural. Danny Fenton sits on the edge of his bed staring at the unsorted piles of of stuff on his floor. His sister Jazmine spent most of her time unpacking and sorting it for him against his will. He could try to stop it all he wants but after going through the whole routine so many times he finds it easier to sit there and get his computer online. He hasn't noticed at all any of the objects that have changed places in his room all day. His favorite band Dumpty Humpty blasting on full in an attempt to tune out the ruckus coming from rest of the house. He is surprised by the lid of his laptop slamming shut. Still looking down at where the keyboard was he spots a hand of a girl on the lid. Obviously the cause of is closing, he follows the black armband covered wrist up to the face of a purple eyed Raven haired teen girl. Without thinking twice about it he inquires, "who are you." She responds with, "It's about time I got your attention." "I'm sorry but, who are you exactly?" "I'm Sam Manson." "your one of Jazz's friends right? Her room is right down the hall." leaning back placing her hands on her hips Danny finally becomes of one obvious fact. The girl is floating the air. Her purple tights and platform combat boots roughly a foot above the ground hovering. "I'm not your sisters friend. Danny." "What the hell are you, how do you know my name?" "It's written on all your stuff, duh." She says while gesturing over to his boxes of stuff she's obviously gone through. "And I'm also a ghost which should explain the hovering." Without saying a word Danny opens his laptop back up and continues his online escapades. Sam crosses her arms and raises an eye brow at him. "Aren't you scared of me? I'm a fucking ghost for gods sake." Without looking up from his screen Danny replies, "My parents are ghost hunters and in all the countless times we've searched for one I'm come to one logical conclusion. Ghosts aren't real. This is likely an elaborate prank or even more likely a dream. I'm sure I just passed out from my lack of sleep this past week. Soon I'll wake up and you'll be gone." "Really." Sam floats down to the side of his bed right next to him and leans on his arm. Gently nudging her boobs against his shoulder. "I'm not real?" She asks. "Just a dream." he replies. "Then I suppose this is fake too." She says before planting a very wet tongue kiss on the side of his cheek. This being completely unexpected causes Danny to jump and knock his computer on to the floor. At first he doesn't even realize it being occupied with wiping her spit off the side of his face. He looks down and spots his computer on the floor. "Aw dammit." He grunts and bends down to pick up his cheap little netbook. Sam lays back on the bed laughing. Danny puts his computer on top of and unopened box in the middle of the room. "What'd you, why..." Sam calms herself and floats back up into the air and hovers right over to Danny's face. "Cause it's funny." Danny's mom calls him for dinner. He leaves the room and heads to the kitchen. Sam takes this as an opportunity to have a few good laughs. Going transparent and following him into the kitchen she waits for everything to become settled. The food has been passed out and the casual conversation starts. Danny as usual doesn't say much. Why should he say anything when nothing has changed much in the last few days. Other than the new house. Sam waits right behind him ready for the opportune moment to strike. Right as his mom begins to asks how everything's going, she fazes her hands through the back of the chair and his shirt and tickles her fingers on his back. Danny Jumps at the sudden sensation. He realizes whats going on and puts his guard up. He doesn't expect what she's about to do next. She waits full five minutes as she decides on what to do. Danny starts in on the last of his food when he feels a very specific type of pain. His groin begins to hurt out of nowhere. Danny suddenly realizes that he is at Sam's mercy now she has a firm grip on Danny's crotch. He tries to bear his way through the pain but it begins to show on his face. His mother asks him whats wrong but he just grunts and says everything's fine. His dad figures it's just a growing pain but he keeps his mouth shut and grins as he works on his food. Sam loosens slightly giving him a moment to think he's free and then she squeezes full on. Danny yelps and slams his head on the table. Sam busts out laughing and lets go to cover her mouth. Danny excuses himself and walks away to his room. In obvious pain. He walks in to find Sam on her stomach on his bed giggling. "not funny Sam." "I didn't do anything." She says innocently. "I heard you laughing. "Well you were the only one then. Nice package by the way." Danny blushes and sits back down on his bed, carefully. Sam rolls over onto his lap. Danny sighs, "The only ghost in existence and I'm stuck with it." "Don't sweat Danny, I'm here to haunt you." "Are you sure?" he asks. "exactly how are you a ghost anyway?" He inquires. "Well, I think it's because I used to be a witch. I practiced that stuff all the time. As far as I know being a ghost is punishment for being a witch." "And why are you in my house?" "It used to be my house. Before I died." Danny has no comeback to that one. It's a sobering sad thought that he's talking to a dead girl. he is interrupted by her voice. "Danny" He looks down at her. Her eyes suddenly a shade of green. He doesn't understand it but he is mesmerized by this girl. Sam sits up leaning on one hand, looking Danny right in the eye. "Do you love me Danny?" "yes." "Would you do anything for me, Danny?" "Yes" She grins, leans in and kisses him softly. "Good. I need you to do something for me."<p> 


End file.
